The objective of this project is to maintain and collect high quality uniform data, compatible with the SAQC/CCPDS program of the National Cancer Institute, on all cancer patients identified through institutions participating in the Cancer Patient Data System (CPDS) of the Comprehensive Cancer Center for the State of Florida (CCCSF). Further, that the data so obtained will provide research resource for the planning and evaluation of clinical, cancer control, and other programs of the CCCSF. The CPDS includes the development of special research modules for the collection of detailed information on specific disease types and the linkage of this information with the minimal tumor registry data. The CPDS as developed by the CCCSF is the basis of a prototype system being piloted for a state-wide population based registry by the Florida Cancer Data System (FCDS).